


The Song Remains The Same: Fantasies Abound

by KarlaMusicalGirl



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaMusicalGirl/pseuds/KarlaMusicalGirl
Summary: The Song Remains The Same introduced me to Led Zeppelin when I was four years old. It made me a Led Zeppelin fan. The fantasy sequences were always my favorite part so I'm making it like a behind-the-scenes though with hints that some magical spirit is watching them and it's up to each band member to make sure these sequences get filmed and at the same time, wonder what kind of magic is making these fantasies possible. This was made with love and respect to the band and their families. I hope you all will enjoy and love it.
Relationships: Charlotte Martin (Artist)/Jimmy Page, John Bonham/John Paul Jones/Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/Pat Bonham, John Paul Jones/Maureen "Mo" Jones, Maureen Plant/Robert Plant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. No Quarter: The Fairy Builds A Dream For Him

In the slightly foggy, cold, and dark night typical of England, John Paul Jones felt the wind in his hair as he rode on his horse. The wonderful beast trotted in a steady pace. Jones looked around though his face was covered by his mask. He was supposed to have two other masked riders near him but they were nowhere to be seen.  
"Cut!" Peter Clifton, the director, yelled.  
The horse neighed as Jones gently yanked on the reins to calm the horse down. The horse obeyed.  
"Where are the other two riders?" Peter said.  
"Probably asleep in the tent," one crew member named Ray Thomas said.  
"Damn it. What the bloody Hell could be taking those two?" Peter groaned.  
Since he still had his hat on, Jones merely lowered his mask so he could see more clearer. He could see the lights and cameras. Peter and his crew were like visible spots in the dark.  
Jones sighed. He thought this would be easy; just film his sequences and then go home to Mo and the girls to celebrate. At least they filmed him playing the organ and with Mo and the girls already. It was just this fantasy of him as a highwayman chasing away graverobbers bothering his family home that seemed to be troublesome.  
"John, why don't you go take a break?" Peter said.  
"What?"  
"Take a break, John. You need it. Perhaps we'll finish tomorrow. You did a good job," Peter said.  
"Thanks." Jones patted the horse's neck and clicked his tongue to let the horse go. The horse obeyed and he put the mask back on.  
As he trotted away, he felt like someone was watching him.  
Don't be daft. If someone is watching, it's probably Peter or his cameraman to film the part where you have to go to the house in your costume, he thought.  
But he couldn't see the film lights or any other kind of light. He couldn't even see if there was a light coming from his castle.  
"Jones...," a voice whispered.  
He turned around and saw no one. Perhaps it was Peter or one of the crew members. He just rolled his eyes. Peter was good at directing but some of his men seemed to love taking the piss while filming. Not like how Jimmy, Bonham, and Percy were. Sure, they had their hectic moments and even with the kind of shit Bonham did while on tour that cost them a lot of money to avoid lawsuits and huge damages... But they were always professionals.  
"Jones...," the voice whispered and it didn't sound male, but female. Perhaps it was his love or daughters. Maybe Charlotte or little Scarlet. He was fond of little Scarlet, Jimmy's baby girl. Charlotte was nice but Jimmy had to commit and unless he stopped dallying around with all the other girls- especially Lori- then he would lose Charlotte.  
He clicked his tongue to make the horse slow down in case he saw any of them. But there was no one around but himself. He couldn't see Peter and the crew anymore.  
He wondered if he was going bonkers. But he was not... For the fairy was there, watching him. She was in the form of a woman in white but he couldn't see her. Naturally, she could see him and she wanted him to know that she needed to be near him if he was going to do his sequence.

****

Again, Jones rode in the foggy and dark night. This time, the other two riders were right there, both apologising for missing the previous night's shot as one got drunk and the other had to drive him to his tent.  
They rode in full costume, ready to chase the two men dressed as graverobbers away.  
"Okay, action!" Peter said.  
With the track of live No Quarter playing in the background, Jones and his two riders rode on, scaring the disguised men.  
Then Mo came to do her walk-in moment and didn't need to act to be scared, John was scary in his outfit. And then a fit of loud babbling was heard that made Peter shout; "Cut!" No one listened at first until Peter yelled; "I said, cut, for fuck's sake!" Then the music was turned off... By the female fairy that couldn't be seen by anyone and had an eye on John Paul Jones.  
The riders came to a halt, the horses neighing or whinnying.  
Jones looked at the direction of the babbling, it was Charlotte and Scarlet. Scarlet pointed at him and looked a bit scared. Jones felt sorry for scaring her. Not caring about the shoot, he got off his horse and walked to Charlotte. Scarlet buried her face in her Mum's neck.  
"Scarlet, it's me," he said, taking off his mask.  
"Uncle Jones?" she babbled. Despite being two, she still tended to babble in baby talk.  
"Yes, darling. It's just Uncle Jones doing a movie," he said. He bent down to kiss her cheek, making her giggle.  
"See, love? Nothing to be afraid of," Charlotte said, her French accent soothing Scarlet.  
"But what about the fairy?" Scarlet babbled.  
"What fairy?" Jones asked.  
"Her father has been telling her too much of your English fairy tales. I heard him and Robert talk about the ancient spirits and wars when we were in the cottage."  
He remembered their sessions at Bron-Yr-Aur, the cottage in Wales. Scarlet was conceived there. It was like a piece of Heaven on Earth, Jones was convinced. He loved the cottage more than Headley Grange where they worked on their last two albums.  
Being English, he knew of the tales of the fairies, giants, sprites, men in green, hounds of Hell, and ghosts. But he wasn't like Jimmy who believed in them or Robert who just liked hearing them. Jones was all practical but nevertheless read the tales to his girls and did the same for Jason, Bonzo's son, and Carmen and Karac, Robert's children.  
"Ah. No need to worry, Charlotte. If there are any fairies 'round, they will not harm little Scarlet as long as she has her Mum, the crew, and my family to protect her."  
He chuckled even as Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Jones, Miss Martin, get over here!" Peter called out.  
He tipped his hat to Charlotte and Scarlet and went back to his horse, mounting him. He was all calm unlike the other two horses that were tapping their feet and burring softly. The two riders tried to calm their horses with gentle shushs or tongue clicks. Peter came to them and said; "You guys were great. Miss Martin, I hope we didn't scare your daughter."  
"No, Mr. Clifton. She'll be okay."  
Scarlet babbled again at the sight of Peter. Peter smiled, thinking of his own children back in his flat. "Miss Martin, can we do it again? Just one last time? If that is okay for little Scarlet, that is."  
"It's fine with me. What do you think, love?" Charlotte asked her daughter. Scarlet babbled yes.  
"She says yes, Mr. Clifton."  
"Okay then. I'll give her some candy when this is over and I owe you all a drink," Peter said.  
"Thank you, Mr. Clifton," Charlotte said in French, her dulcent tone making Peter get hot and soothing Scarlet, who had an arm out, seeing the fairy who was smiling at her.  
"Okay, everyone, places, please!" Peter said.  
They listened even Mo, who was instructed by Peter's cameraman to return back to her original spot. No Quarter resumed.  
Again, it was smooth filming. This time, Scarlet didn't babble but did point at Jones again. Charlotte left on point but Scarlet still looked at the direction of the fairy. Mo followed her cues at looking at her husband and Jones couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful in her gown... He owed her a lot of kisses later tonight or even in the early morning.  
Peter kept filming the scene of Jones riding now that the other two riders were gone. Charlotte and Scarlet walked inside Jones' castle to prepare for the next part of the sequence.  
Jones rode in the direction of his castle, trotting fast and Peter smiled. Things seemed to be looking up.  
"Jones...," the female fairy voice said when the horse slowed down and Jones dismounted, patting his horse's back as if to say good job.  
He didn't listen, thinking it was his love calling him. So he started walking to the front door, still wearing the mask. Peter was still filming since that was part of the fantasy; Jones would come inside to greet his family, happy that they were safe.  
So he opened the door, took off his hat and then his mask as his greyhounds ran up to him. His daughters Tamara, Jacinda, and Kiera were also coming down. Mo was coming in through another door.  
But no acting was needed for Jones, Mo, or their little girls and their staff; they were all delighted to see him and Jones gave Mo a kiss. Peter captured the beauty of the scene with a smile and tears in his eyes.  
Scarlet was there too, this time being led by the governess as Charlotte was in the kitchen. Jones picked her up again. She was all calm. He smiled and kissed her cheek again. Scarlet gave him a smile, showing off her baby teeth.  
"Cut!" Peter said. "That was amazing, Jones. Don't forget, final scene tomorrow night. You're almost done."  
"Thank you, Peter," Jonesy said.  
"No, Jones, thank you." Peter's eyes still glistened with tears. "Have a great night, all of you."  
Everyone smiled at Peter even Scarlet. They all said goodnight to him and the crew as they left.

****

But Peter's plan for smooth filming didn't turn out so well. This time, he saw that he was running out of film so he could only shoot Jones on his horse getting close to the graveyard.  
As Jones rode back to his home, the female fairy voice said; "Jones..."  
He turned his head around and still saw nothing.  
"John Richard Baldwin...," the fairy said.  
This made his heart pound and sent a chill to his spine. Who else could possibly know his birth name other than his family?  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
"Only me, Jones," the fairy said, finally appearing next to him, making the horse whinny. He turned to look at her. She was in a one-sleeved dress that exposed her legs and thighs while her arms were also bare. Her wings were completely transparent. She wore a crown of flowers. Her appearance was like ripples in a lake but she had the resemblance of his mother with a hint of Mo only her hair was silver-blonde.  
He gasped, so overcome with shock that he nearly fell off his horse. After a moment of neighing, the horse suddenly became calm.  
"I am Iolanthe*. Do not fear me, Jones. It was I who made this happen."  
Jones stuttered, still unable to find the words.  
"Must I cast a spell to silence your stutter?"  
"No!" He knew that a fairy spell was usually a curse rather than a blessing.  
"Then do not stutter. It is thanks to me that you are able to do this... Human magic. We fairies are fascinated by what you humans have created by your own hands. But we are still here to make it possible. It was I who made the nights be perfect for your scenes to happen. I had no wish to frighten the child but I am amazed that she saw me despite being only half-Briton. You know that only those with Briton blood can truly see us but not at our full beauty. No human can live to see our true beauty."  
Jones nodded, remembering the tales again. But why was he getting a visit from the fairies? Shouldn't it be Jimmy?  
"I see you have some doubts. Well, I cannot prove it to you without placing a curse on you and your loved ones. I can only leave you with a gift. When you receive it, it will remain with you for seven days. After that, I will return for one last visit to bid you farewell. Remember that the Fey are always with you as sure as your God is with you, Jones."  
With those words and a touch of her hand on his face, she was gone. Jones clicked his tongue to get his horse to gallop, feeling a bit worried that she could've hurt his family.  
When he got to his castle, the lights were off save for one at his room. He dismounted and bolted in, dropping his hat on the floor. He dashed to his daughters' rooms and his heart pounded in relief that they were all tucked in and sleeping soundly. When he got to his room, Mo was there in her nightgown asleep with the lamp on. He sighed in relief and bent down to kiss her cheek. But then he also noticed that there was violets in an exquisite pot that he never saw before. The pot was an ethereal blue colour and when he touched it, it became warm. And then he heard Iolanthe say in his mind; "Made by Queen Mab's hands. Treasure it while it is with you."

The next night, Jones was able to do his last scene despite the lack of fog that tends to creep in the cemeteries. His horse was calm the whole time, something he felt was Iolanthe's doing. Jones was enjoying this so much that he wondered if maybe in the future, they could do another film and add fantasy sequences.  
Once Jones finished riding around the graveyard, Peter yelled; "Cut, print, that's a wrap!"  
Jones smiled and rode back to Peter. "You've done a great job, Jones. It was a pleasure to work with you. Now that your sequence is done, I'll be on my way to Wales for Robert's."  
"Thank you, Peter."  
"No need, Jones. I think I'm a bit sad to say goodbye. Will your mates be patient with me as you have been with me?"  
"They will. Bonham will be happy that you're filming his family, Jimmy may change his mind a lot but his heart's in the right place, and Robert will love doing this."  
"Oh." Peter was still a bit unsure but he would take Jones' word since he had been nothing but kind and patient, unlike other people he'd worked with in the past.  
"Well, safe journey home, Jones."  
"You as well, Peter."  
"Good night."  
"Good night."  
Jones rode off, grateful that his castle was not far from the cemetery. He smiled, happy that the hard work was done but he also was glad that he could relax with his family after having a film crew around for a month.  
But then he heard the voice say; "I will be back in six days." Iolanthe. He did turn around to see if she was there but she wasn't. And yet, the horse still remained calm as Jones rode back to his castle.

****

As Peter had promised, the whole crew celebrated at Jones' castle along with Charlotte and Scarlet. Peter gave Scarlet some Cadbury candies before she and Charlotte left. Mo made sure Tamara, Jacinda, and Kiera were not around as the adults drank and toasted their success. Jones wished Peter and the crew safe travels to Wales and they thanked him. Jones made sure to post a letter to Robert to tell him that Peter and the crew would be on their way to Wales.  
Now it was Saturday night and Jones hoped that Robert had gotten his telegram as there had been no news since then. He went to bed, Mo by his side.  
"Jones...," the voice whispered.  
He woke up and saw Iolanthe on the bed. But Mo was gone!  
"Where is she?" he asked, trying not to panic and raise his voice.  
"She is here. Reach out your hand."  
He did and Iolanthe rippled, revealing a sleeping Mo. He let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank God. I thought she was-"  
"We Fairies do not the have the power to take a sleeping human anymore. Would this be easier?" She quickly materialised on his side of the bed and made him turn around so he could see her.  
"I have returned to bid you farewell but remember, the Fey are always with you just as sure as your God is and your loved ones too."  
She leaned in and pressed her lips on his forehead. He thought it was the wind on his forehead rather than fairy lips. It made him return to sleep.  
When he woke up, he could smell tea, eggs, sausages, and bacon. He could also hear his daughters rushing to the dining room. Mo was making breakfast.  
After washing his face and getting dressed, he went to the drawer to find a shirt but saw that the pot was gone. In its place was a sprig of blue heather. He smelled the heather and sighed. It was a heavenly scent that reminded him of when his parents would take him to the countryside.  
Jones could only smile as he touched the heather. Perhaps the fairy's visit had not been a curse but a blessing after all.  
He went down to the kitchen and found his daughters eating their breakfast and chattering with each other. He kissed their heads. Mo was pouring tea. He kissed her hair.  
"Hello, love," he said.  
Mo said; "Hi, darling. Oh, the postboy left this for you." She handed him a piece of paper.  
He opened it and saw that it was from Robert. It said; "Glad that you're all done shooting. I hope you had fun. Peter is here. We'll start shooting my scenes in a day or two. Maureen, Carmen, and Karac are fine in Jennings and send you blessings. Give your girls my love and see you soon. Percy."  
Jones smiled. He had a feeling that perhaps Robert- and also Jimmy and Bonham- might get a visit from Iolanthe, another fairy, or sprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iolanthe is from the Gilbert and Sullivan opera who also happens to be the daughter of Mab or Maeve, Queen of the Fairies. And given the fact that John Paul Jones came from a musical family, it doesn't surprise me that he knows the Gilbert and Sullivan operas. I thought it would be an appropriate name for the fairy that will visit John Paul Jones and John Bonham.


	2. The Song Remains The Same and The Rain Song: The Knight's Quest with His Goddess

It was a perfect day to set sail on sea and Robert was happy to take advantage. He was on a small boat with the Welsh flag as his sail on Aberystwyth, the Welsh sea. Aberystwyth was calm even though the boat did sometimes hit the water in a strong way. Robert could feel the cold breeze on his hair and could smell the sea. It made him smile. He loved being outdoors, always had ever since childhood. Was it any wonder that he had his own farm and loved their tours to places he'd never been to before? But now that they had a break from touring, he was happy to film his fantasy sequence. So far, Peter had been able to film him with his family at the river as the previous director Joe Massot had already filmed him with Carmen and Karac receiving his telegram from Peter Grant for the American tour.  
Now that he was in Wales, it was time for them to work. Peter was in agreement with John Paul Jones; Robert was pleasant to work with. Though filming at sea had its challenges since the sea does not stay the same for long.  
But neither Robert or Peter gave up. Now Robert was sitting down on his boat as the sky was being to darken. He was amazed to know he could sleep in a boat and not be bothered or seasick by the rocking position. Looks like I'm a born sailor, like the Vikings or Celts of yore, he thought.  
"Robert!" Peter called out, using a loud microphone for Robert to hear. He had placed something on Robert's ears earlier so communication between them could work against the loud sounds of the sea and wind.  
"What?" Robert said.  
"We'll shoot again tomorrow. Godspeed!"  
"Thank you, Peter!"  
Peter stopped filming and Robert wrapped his cloak around himself to protect him from the cold.  
"Robert...," a voice said.  
Robert blinked as he checked his ears.  
"Robert...," the voice said. It was a female voice. He didn't recognise the voice. It couldn't be Maureen, she was at the farm. Nor could it be Shirley, Maureen's sister who also was at the farm, helping Maureen with the kids.  
"Who's there?" Robert asked.  
Only the wind and the water answered. He shrugged and managed to lie down, observing the approaching stars. He smiled as he looked and named some constellations before drifting off to sleep... Unaware that a fairy in the form of a woman dressed in a white medieval dress had materialised near him and blew some warm wind towards him to keep him from feeling the cold sea air.

****

Now the sky was clear again so Peter could film Robert on the boat. It all went smooth despite some rough water but luckily, no one especially Robert got thrown overboard.  
As the boat became getting a bit close to shore and the sky was getting dim, Robert began to throw anchor. Once he did that, he leapt off the boat. The water felt strangely warm underneath his boots and pants. Robert did struggle a bit to walk to shore as his cloak and clothing was a bit heavy against the ocean. But he made it without getting completely wet or falling into the water. His boat remained anchored.  
"Okay, cut!" Peter yelled.  
Robert sighed and took off his cloak. One of the crew members who was also Robert's bodyguard, Benji Le Fevre, came by with some towels and blankets.  
"Robert, here's some blankets and towels for your legs," he said.  
"Thanks, Benji. Why don't you use the blanket? The cloak is fine with me."  
"If you say so, Robert. Just dry yourself before Virginia gets ready for her part."  
"Okay." Virginia Parker was the choice as the fair maiden Robert would rescue but was also the Lady who would give Robert his sword. She was quite pretty if a bit shy, Robert admitted. And he had thought she could be his sister since she had the same hair as him and even similar facial features. However, she wasn't related to him at all, it was just coincidence.  
Robert dried his legs as best as he could. Peter came by to say; "Are you ready, Robert?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Now, remember, gently take the sword from her because it may be a bit heavy and try to hold still. Have you ever carried a sword before?"  
"No, not really." He remembered trying to hold one in Iceland but nearly fell down due to the weight. He had more success in Japan with the katana but other than those experiences, he never carried a real sword.  
"Then you better be careful."  
Robert nodded.  
"It's time."  
Robert stood up, leaving his towels behind. He raised up his arms the minute Peter shouted; "And... Action!" And there was Virginia, dressed in a Medieval dress that revealed her legs on a horse in the ocean. She held the sword tightly, surprised that it didn't feel so heavy.  
Robert walked in the water and took the sword. After a brief moment of stumbling to hold it, he held it perfectly. Virginia tapped the reins and the horse trotted away, slowly since horses have a way with water. Robert was able to hold the sword up for a long time as Virginia left. He was impressed by how easy it was for him to hold it.  
"Next scene, Robert!" Peter called out.  
Robert turned and saw that the lights were being turned on and a fire was being lit. He walked back to shore, still holding the sword up. Once he reached shore, he knelt and stabbed the sand with the sword, much like how the ancient Knights would bow and swear alligeance to their King or Queen.  
He looked up and gazed at the wonderful sword. With all the light around him, he could see the sword's beauty. It was almost pure silver, the hilt was sturdy steel, the guard was curved into a C rather than the normal guard, the pommel was a sort of black-silver and the blade was long but not as long as the Viking or Celtic swords.  
He had never seen a sword like this before. He caressed the pommel and the hilt, completely in awe by the sword. He bowed again.  
"Okay, cut!" Peter shouted.  
Robert looked up and yanked the sword off, King Arthur style. Peter came to Robert and said; "You were amazing, Robert."  
Robert smiled.  
"The sword is magnificent, eh? We actually had a Welsh blacksmith make it but he claims he had help from the fairy folk." Peter chuckled, finding the English tales of magic funny but entertaining.  
"Who knows? This is indeed a beautiful sword, I have never seen one like it," Robert said.  
"Nor have I because I don't see many swords in Australia. Here is your belt and scabbard." He handed the items to Robert, who took them with ease.  
"Tomorrow, let's do the scene of you walking and being in a cave. But we need to go to Scotland for the cave. Is that fine with you?"  
"Of course it is. I understand. Besides, we will still come back here to film at Raglan."  
Raglan Castle was the castle the film crew had agreed on. The castle where Henry VII, father of Henry VIII, was born, it was a small tribute because after years of claims on who is the true Prince of Wales between England and Wales, Henry the Welshman, as he was called, who was barred from the royal inheritance became King of England and his descendants- including Her Majesty- still have a piece of the Welsh in their blood. For someone who had always been fascinated by Wales like him, it was a dream for Robert to go to a Welsh castle and pretend to be a Knight.  
"Then it's settled! Let's get a move on, we have quite the drive after we film you tomorrow morning."

It was smooth filming but the sky was so grey, Peter got a bit of confusion as to the time of day. Robert was surprised how easy it felt to walk with a sword on his hip, it didn't feel so heavy as he thought. Neverthless, he made sure to walk carefully.  
After they finished filming, Benji offered to drive Robert to Scotland but Peter had rented a big van for the crew and Robert to fit in. Robert went in even though he still felt a bit lonely since after all, even with Benji around, none of his mates or Maureen and the kids were there to amuse him. He was amused as some of the crew began to relate stories of their childhoods or during filming for other projects.  
The main driver took turns with another driver as after all, a drive from one place to another needs at the very least two drivers to avoid any accidents. Pit stops were made every once in a while.  
But it was on the night where they were getting close to the Scottish border that Robert woke up to get some water, that he heard his name being called.  
"Robert...," the voice said.  
"What?" he asked, thinking it was one of the crew wondering why he was up.  
"Robert Anthony Plant...," the female voice said.  
He blinked. Only his parents, John, Maureen, Shirley, Jonesy, and Jimmy knew his full name.  
And then the fairy materialised; a woman dressed in a white medieval dress that was slit to reveal her legs, a crown of feathers with a flower in her blonde hair, her arms were also bare but had Celtic markings. But her face surprised him as it had a bit of his mother, Maureen, and even Carmen.  
"I am Rhiannon. I came to you because my friend Iolanthe has just visited your friend, John Baldwin. She told me about what you and your mates are doing. It was I who gave the blacksmith the beauty on the sword. That is why you and Virginia were able to hold it."  
Robert was speechless. He didn't know Jonesy had a visit from the Fairy Folk. And now he was getting a visit from the Briton Goddess of horses herself. But why him and Jonesy? They weren't total believers in the ancient tales, Jonesy was too practical even though he read them for his daughters along with Carmen and Karac. As for Robert, he was fascinated by them because it was part of his heritage.  
"How did... Why can I see you?"  
"Do not worry, everyone is asleep and your driver is more focused on the road than me."  
"Oh. But Lady Rhiannon..."  
"Just Rhiannon."  
"Oh, okay. But Rhiannon, why me?"  
"The fairies and my fellow gods are fascinated by what you humans have created with your films. And you are going around my land. You know that I rule over all of Briton."  
Robert nodded, remembering mentions of her in books as the goddess of the British Isles besides of horses. He also remembered the Fleetwood Mac song, which he thought was very nice and appropriate for her.  
"And when I discovered you would be a Knight and that Virginia was your fair maiden, I took it upon myself to bring a touch of my powers for your sword and the weather. It is also because of me that the days have been perfect for your fantasy. It will be the same for when you return to Wales."  
"But why?"  
"I have already explained why. Do not try my patience."  
Robert became quiet. He remembered that if Rhiannon got mad, her wrath and punishment... She would fit the "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned" saying. So he held his tongue.  
"I did not wish to frighten you, Robert, but you know that just because we are ancient, that does not mean we are gone. As long as Briton remains in this world, we are here. The Fey and my people are always with you just as your God is, Robert. I will come back when you return to Wales. Now, sleep."  
She leaned in to press a kiss on Robert's forehead and he felt limp, ready to collapse only to be lifted and placed where he'd been sleeping thanks to Rhiannon's powers.

After two weeks of driving, they finally made it to Scotland. Everyone looked all over the forest until they found a cave that had no animals inside but was surrounded by a rocky hill and unfortunately, was not big enough for the whole crew and Robert. So Peter had to film with only his cameraman, while the rest had to be outside.  
Robert was able to build a fire to keep himself warm and one of the crew members caught some fish and a rabbit for him to cook and eat. Robert had no problems cooking the fish and rabbit or eating them either. The sword was placed in the upright position near rocks and with the fire, seemed to have an unearthly glow. Robert stared at the sword, awed by its beauty.  
After taking a nap and waking up, Robert unsheathed it to place it into his scabbard since he had to film the scene of him walking in the forest. He had a longstick with him to help him navigate the rocky terrain. He put out the fire and walked out of the cave.  
The sun was shining so brightly- a rarity for Scotland- and the wind was calm. Robert removed his cloak but held it on his right shoulder to prepare himself to walk on the rocky hill. He had no trouble as his childhood exploration of the English and Welsh countryside had trained him for moments like this.  
He made it to the forest just as the sky turned grey. He walked with a sort of spring in his step and when he came to a tree, he saw a mushroom on the tree trunk. He picked it up and sat down. He peeled off a piece and ate it, looking up as he did with a smile. He loved how the tree leaves looked like they were touching each other even though all the trees were rooted in separate places.  
"Cut!" Peter shouted.  
Robert got up. "You were amazing, Robert. But let me see the mushroom. I'll ask the doctor if he knows if it's poisonous."  
Robert spit out the piece he had in his mouth, understanding why Peter was concerned. The last thing he wanted was to get sick.  
Luckily, it was considered to be non-poisonous so Robert could eat it. But instead, he left it on the tree trunk. Better safe than sorry, plus he needed a clear head since some mushrooms make you get high and he wanted to have a clear head while he did his fantasy sequence. He also took the time as everyone was preparing the car for the drive back to Wales to write a letter to Maureen and Jones. He was able to find a postboy to take his letters to be mailed.

This time, it took them a week to get to Wales. Robert was allowed to ride the same horse Virginia had riden, which pleased Peter as it saved costs. Robert was a bit hesitant as he was unsure if the horse would accept him but the horse instinctively bonded with Robert especially when he fed the horse some hay. Robert received an answer to the letter he gave to Maureen, who said that she hoped Robert would enjoy himself and be careful. Unfortunately, they couldn't film as it was night by the time they got back to Aberystwyth. Peter was able to film in the morning.  
Robert swore that he could feel Rhiannon's presence once he got on the horse and in the sea. Even when on shore and the horse stumbled on the marsh grass, he thought he could feel her guiding him and the horse. And when he galloped his way around the Welsh mountains, he swore he could see her following him at some points.  
Peter had no trouble following Robert all through the Welsh mountains and countryside, at times marvelling at her beauty but especially the patterns in the mountains possibly left behind by the Druids. He was almost close to tears as he filmed those scenes.  
But he was nearly running out of film again as they reached the forest for Raglan Castle. Another crew had been stationed there weeks earlier with Virginia and the actors who would be knights. Ray had brought more film while in Scotland so Peter didn't need to worry much except to film in the morning again and give Robert and the horse a break.  
Robert built another fire to get himself warm. The horse sat near him and Robert gave it water and some carrots. He was alone as Peter and the crew decided to be in the trailer.  
"Robert..." Rhiannon materialised in the ground next to him, this time dressed in a white Celtic warrior dress with Celtic marks on her face and his own symbol of the feather in a circle on her left arm.  
He blinked and bowed even while sitting down. The horse became quiet but bowed to his goddess.  
"You are a natural horseman like my Pwyll."  
"Thank you," he said, feeling very praised to get a compliment from a goddess.  
"No need. I came to tell you that when you return to your farm, you will get a gift from me. Treasure it for seven days."  
"A gift?"  
"Yes. Treasure it for seven days or else. Ride well in your quest, Robert."  
She blew warm air at him to make him more warmer and then leaned in to touch his face and kiss his cheek. He instantly fell asleep, the cloak covering him from coldness and the dirt while the fire burnt until early morning thanks to Rhiannon.

Peter filmed Robert riding in the forest. Again, Robert swore he could feel Rhiannon riding near him. Peter had to cut before they reached the castle to let the falconer strap a falcon on Robert's arm. Robert did feel a bit nervous but when Robert gave it the meat as the falconer told him to, the falcon actually nuzzled its head on Robert's hand.  
Robert had to ride with the falcon on his arm more than once before Peter said that now they could film him arriving at Raglan.  
It all worked perfectly and the falcon did not once call out or peck at Robert as he rode. When Robert had to release the falcon up to the men dressed as castle guards, that was when the falcon began to attach itself on one of the men.  
The man did gasp and shout at the "attack" but he kept doing his job, which was to run while Robert chased after him. The falcon did release itself from the man before he and Robert began their swordfight. The two men did receive some training during breaks but it had become clear that Robert was like a natural at a swordfight. He was able to block the strikes and make the man fall into the moat which luckily, didn't hurt him but made him get a little dazed from the impact.  
"Cut!" Peter shouted as the man surfaced. Divers also surfaced to help the man swim to the drawbridge.  
Peter went to Robert and said; "Fantastic, Robert. You seem to be skilled with a sword."  
Like my ancestors could've been, Robert thought.  
"Thanks, Peter."  
"Now we'll wait until it's a bit dark to film the last scene. Here's your unlit torch."  
Peter handed Robert a wooden torch that smelled of pine and a hint of tree sap. However, there was also some metal binds that kept it from coming apart and for Robert to hold on.  
"Keep up the good work, we're almost finished," Peter said.

At exactly eight o'clock, Peter said it was time to film the last scene of Robert rescuing the fair maiden in the tower. He lit Robert's torch before he was ready to film.  
Robert walked up to the tower. The crew had lit up the old torch stands and candlesticks so Robert, Virginia, and the men dressed as Knights wouldn't have any accidents in the dark or dim light.  
They even had to fix the old gate as it was a bit rusty but Robert was able to open it and walk up the stairs. His sword was naturally on his scabbard. He carefully held the torch as he walked, always mindful of his footsteps.  
He reached a room filled with lit candles. When he turned to the left, there she was as the picture of innocence. Virginia could've looked like an Angel with all the candles around her and her blonde hair. Robert smiled at her when he removed his sheathed sword from his face. She turned away and that was the cue for the Knights to come in and fight Robert. Virginia watched with wide eyes.  
Robert ducked at the first attack that hit one Knight and made him fall to the table, knocking out the candlestick with his feet. It also managed to light his back on fire but luckily, he didn't get burned.  
Robert climbed up the table to escape another strike. The Knight attacked him twice before falling on another Knight's sword. The battle raged on with Robert blocking every strike until all the Knights laid "dead."  
Robert went to a still wide-eyed innocent looking Virginia. She stared at him and gave him a smile. Then Robert turned to face the camera.  
"Cut, print, that's a wrap!" Peter shouted. The "dead" Knights got up and clapped for Robert along with the rest of the crew and Virginia.  
Unseen by anyone, Rhiannon's face appeared behind Robert and she had a bright smile that could've blinded anyone who stared at her.  
Everyone left the castle and that was when Peter went to Robert and said; "You did a fantastic and amazing job, Robert. It was an honour to work for you."  
"Thank you, Peter." Robert gushed at the praise.  
"I'm off to Scotland again for Jimmy's fantasy in a few days. Will he understand that?"  
"He will. Jimmy may be a perfectionist but he does understand to take time."  
"I'll take your word for it, Robert. And this is for you, a letter from John Paul Jones. Benji gave it to me."  
Robert took the letter.  
"And now I owe you a drink."  
They celebrated at a Welsh pub though luckily, no one suffered from strong hangovers since Peter and the crew had to get to Scotland while Robert could go home.

****

Robert returned to his farm with no problems and was able to keep the horse. He named the horse Pendragon after King Arthur's name since the horse was a male. He surprised Maureen, Carmen, and Karac with Pendragon but he was welcomed to Jennings.  
Robert read Jones' letter in his room. The letter said;

" _Robert,_  
_I got your letter about if the fairy folk came to me and it's true. The fairy Iolanthe, the one from Gilbert and Sullivan's opera, actually came to me. And you got Rhiannon, Goddess of England and horses. I am still surprised that the fairy folk are coming to us. But you can bet Jimmy will enjoy them once his turn comes. I don't know what Bonzo will do but he may be okay. Either way, it is weird how we are getting the Fey and Old Gods coming to us. Give my love to Maureen, Carmen, and Karac._  
_Yours,_  
_John Paul Jones_."

Robert agreed with Jonesy and prepared to make another letter for him. But just as he finished, he noticed that there was a fresh sprig of lavender along with a neckace of amber stones. It was glowing so brightly and felt warm when he picked it up.  
"This is your gift," he heard Rhiannon say. She materialised as a woman wearing a white medieval dress that was slit to reveal her legs, the top of her cleavage was visible, and a silver Celtic crown was on her head and her cheeks were covered with magical sparkles that made her face glow. "Wear it on your neck, it will fit."  
Robert remembered wearing similar necklaces but this one felt so feather-like on his neck.  
"Treasure it for seven days, Robert. I will return by then. And do not fear, your wife and kids will assume that you bought it in Wales."  
"Thank you... Rhiannon."  
She smiled and disappeared.

Robert kept the necklace on his neck except for when he was doing his chores in the farm. He let Carmen, Karac, and Maureen ride on Pendragon. He got a telegram from Peter saying that he would be meeting Jimmy in a couple of days and Robert sent Jimmy a letter to expect Peter soon.  
So it was that after a week of enjoying time with his family, Robert was stirring the fire in the fireplace, with the dinner all set up. Carmen, Karac, and Maureen were outside cleaning the horse stables.  
Then Rhiannon appeared, dressed in a white see-through cut dress that revealed her arms, legs, and waist and was covered in Celtic markings all over her body except for her glowing, incandescent face.  
"Since you have treasured your gift, you are permitted to keep it. You have also completed your quest in the most amazing way a mortal has done."  
Robert was speechless by the Goddess' praise and compliment. And she was letting him keep the beautiful necklace that Maureen had grown to love and he even let her wear it.  
"I... I don't know what to say, Rhiannon."  
"You have already thanked me enough by taking your quest and accepting and treasuring my gift. I have come to bid you farewell but remember, the Fey and my people are always with you as sure as your God is, Robert."  
She leaned in and pressed a kiss on his forehead. He didn't fall asleep but he felt so lightheaded as if he could fly. She was gone and Robert touched the necklace. It was still on his neck. But when he looked at the mirror, he saw that the stones had turned white but one amber stone remained that still glew and twinkled in the firelight. And the flower vase on top of the fireplace was filled with lavender.  
Maureen, Carmen, and Karac came in and Robert smiled. As they ate their dinner near the warm fire, Robert felt like he had just gone through a strange but satisfying journey because he felt so happy to be with his family and to receive a visit from Rhiannon. He had a feeling that Jimmy would enjoy his time with the fairies and that maybe Bonzo would too enjoy a visit from the fairies, sprites, or ancient goddess.


	3. Dazed and Confused: The Fairy Queen Helps a Hermit Find Himself

Jimmy was taking a few moments to catch his breath since he had been climbing the mountain since six in the afternoon. He couldn't remember ever doing something exhausting like this before as a kid or even when on tour. So far, he was about halfway up and was standing on a small piece of the mountainside. The moon was shining so brightly, it could've made the earlier fog disappear. And he was unaware that a fairy in the form of a woman in incandescent light had materialised near him.  
Peter was also taking moments to catch his breath on another side of the mountain. A crane had proved nearly impossible to film the whole climb up the mountain. As a result, both men along with the cameraman had to suffer a long climb. However, Peter did manage to film the nearby trees, Jimmy as the Hermit on the top of the mountain, and Loch Ness, their location. Peter did wonder if Nessie was there but Jimmy told him that she wouldn't come up to the surface so they were safe. Jimmy also had made sure to assure his Scarlet that Daddy would be okay. He wasn't surprised to see Charlotte at his castle since even though they weren't married and he spent his time messing around with Lori and other girls, he did love his daughter and made sure that he would be in her life.  
"Jimmy!" Peter called out.  
"What?" Jimmy called out, his voice a bit hoarse. As with Robert, Peter put something on Jimmy's ears so communication between them would work.  
"Are you ready to try climbing again?" Peter called out.  
Jimmy pondered for a moment. His voice was hoarse, his body wished it could rest for a long time, and he wanted to go back down to have a hot bath and a big dinner in the comfort of his castle.  
"I don't think I can move anymore," Jimmy groaned.  
"That's fine then. We can pick it up tomorrow night."  
Jimmy let out relieved sighs. Now he could relax a bit.  
"Need some blankets? I have some."  
"Okay then," Jimmy said. He was in his dark blue trousers, black hiking boots, and black sweater that hid a black shirt. Not exactly the clothes that would keep a person warm as they climb up a mountain in a typical cold Scottish night.  
"Okay. Ray, tell the crew to bring up some blankets!" Peter shouted. Ray made a salute.  
Jimmy huddled up to keep himself warm when he heard the voice of the fairy say; "Jimmy..."  
He blinked. Who was calling him now?  
"Jimmy...," the fairy said again. It was a woman's voice.  
"Who's there?" Jimmy asked.  
"James Patrick Page...," the female voice whispered.  
Now Jimmy blinked and quickly realised the Fey was talking to him because who else other than his parents and bandmates knew his full name?  
The fairy finally appeared to him, dressed in a white Celtic dress that exposed the top of her cleavage while keeping the rest of her body covered and a regal crown on her head, her white hair flowing in the wind. Her face surprised him because she resembled a bit of his mother and little Scarlet.  
"I am Maeve, Queen of the Fairies."  
Jimmy bowed his head. "Good evening, my Queen," he said.  
"Good evening, my son," Maeve said. "I have come to help you on your quest to find yourself in this fantasy. It was I who made sure that the crew is safe and that you have not fallen from the climb. My daughter Iolanthe and the goddess Rhiannon have visited your mates John Baldwin and Robert Plant."  
Jimmy remembered the letter Robert had given him about how he had seen Rhiannon in Wales and the Scottish forest but also how Jones had seen Iolanthe as he did his fantast sequence. But why would the Fey come to them, let alone him?  
"But why are you here, my Queen?"  
"We are amazed by what you humans have created and also because when we heard of the fantasy sequences you four were planning, we chose to see for ourselves. That is why Iolanthe and Rhiannon have come to your mates. It was I who have made sure the nights have not been too foggy and to keep all of you safe."  
"Oh. But of all the people in England, why us?"  
"You may be the only one who believes in our magic but your mates have a touch of the old in them. And you already know the reason why we chose you four so don't be stupid to ask any more questions."  
Jimmy nodded and held his tongue.  
"Do not fear, Jimmy, everyone and you will be safe. I will see to that. Remember that the Fey are always with you as sure as your God is."  
She blew some warm air to him to help keep him warm and blew a kiss to him just as Peter came by with the blankets.

****

The next night at six o'clock, Jimmy continued his climb. Peter had been able to finally get a crane for the longer shots and even brought some food for Jimmy to eat since Jimmy decided to stay on his mountain spot to avoid having to do numerous takes.  
Again, the moon seemed to shine so brightly that it could've made the fog disappear.  
Jimmy just climbed, at one point removing a couple of roots that were ready to break off once he grabbed them. He used a branch for a safety grip and to give him a little push up.  
He climbed a bit slowly, knowing that once you get close to the top, it's better to climb slowly to avoid passing out from the high altitudes and difference in gravity.  
He swore he could feel Queen Maeve's presence as he climbed. He could see her smile in his mind. After a few more minutes of grabbing natural cracks in the mountain, he could see the hermit and his flowing robes.  
"You're almost there, Jimmy," Maeve said. She didn't materialise but Jimmy could still see her face in his mind.  
"Cut!" Peter shouted. "Jimmy, wanna keep on going or shall we wait for tomorrow?"  
Jimmy stopped to catch his breath. He could feel the exhaustion in his bones but he was so close...  
"No, I'll keep going," he said, breathless.  
"Okay then. But take a swig of water first." Peter was able to use the crane to get close to Jimmy. He handed Jimmy a water bottle that Jimmy drank with relish. Once Jimmy drank his fill, Peter took the bottle and went back to his usual filming spot.  
After a few minutes of catching his breath, Jimmy resumed climbing, once again hearing Maeve's voice saying; "You're almost there, my son."  
As he got closer to the hermit, Peter was surprised at how the winds were blowing so strong and yet the tiny branches seemed to flow gently in the breeze. He even captured a tiny branch being blown in the breeze, illuminated by the bright full moon.  
The hermit bent down a bit but his body magically remained straight as Jimmy got a bit closer, possibly due to Queen Maeve's magic. His Lamp of Truth seemed to glow even brighter and his staff was lying on the ground, a rarity for the Hermit.  
And then Jimmy finally reached the Hermit. His hand went up to touch the Hermit though Jimmy's hand did touch the flowing robes.  
The Hermit lifted his head to reveal an old, grey man with a white beard. He could've resembled Saurman if he had not let his lust for power consume him.  
Below the Hermit, Jimmy was carefully taken by one of the crewmen on the crane as the scene of the Hermit changing from old man to Jimmy and the hermit waving his staff which had changed into a sword had already been filmed.  
"And... Cut!" Peter shouted. Everyone clapped and all Jimmy could do was let out a huge sigh of relief as his bones still ached with exhaustion.  
"Jimmy, you were great. I owe you a drink and a very long rest," Peter said.  
"Thank you," Jimmy breathed as the man playing the Hermit managed to get in the crane.  
"Lower us down!" Peter called out.

****

Jimmy was glad to be home. Charlotte was asleep near Scarlet's cradle. Jimmy came closer and saw that Scarlet was sleeping peacefully so he whispered; "Good night, Scarlet" and kissed her head.  
He lit a fire in his bedroom and prepared a hot bath. He had enjoyed the party Peter gave him at the nearby pub but he had been too exhausted to drink a lot. Jimmy had to remind a nervous Peter that Bonham would be a bit too shy to be filmed but that as long as Peter respected his family and boundaries, they would get along just fine. Peter thanked him and said that he would try to be at Bonham's farm in a few days or a week. Jimmy made sure to send Bonham a letter to expect Peter soon.  
The bath did help soothe the aches in his body that when Jimmy got off the bath, put on some sleepwear, and sat near his fireplace, he felt less achy and more warm. But when he looked at his bookshelf, he saw something that wasn't there before; a sprig of purple thistles in a luminous blue pot and a black agate crystal* in the shape of a rectangle that felt warm to his touch.  
"Those are your gifts, Jimmy," he heard her voice say.  
She materialised when he turned around. She was wearing her regal crown and her white dress was cut to reveal her sides and legs while her front and back were covered. Her arms had Celtic symbols including his symbol of her forehead.  
"Treasure them for seven days, my son."  
Jimmy could only nod, his voice felt so hoarse.  
"I will return by then," she said. She blew warm wind to him and kissed his forehead. He began to fall asleep but Maeve levitated him to his bed, the black agate still in his palm.

****

For the next week, Jimmy spent time with Scarlet, showing her the sights of Scotland. He even let her look at the thistles in the pot but not touch since thistles are so rough, even the Scots take caution when touching them. Jimmy even showed her the mountain he had climbed and Loch Ness. He was a bit surprised that she didn't feel scared at the mention of Nessie. He had also sent a letter to Bonham to expect Peter in a few days or a week.  
The agate gave him a bit of inspiration for his playing as he also spent time thinking some tunes for the next album and picked at his guitar when he wasn't out with Scarlet.  
He also spent time with Charlotte though when she told him she had to leave for France for a photography gig, he felt sad for having to say goodbye to Scarlet since she would be going with Charlotte. So he dried a thistle for Scarlet since a dried thistle would be easier for her to touch and also bought a toddler's bracelet of the Scottish flag for her to wear.  
Scarlet loved both gifts though Charlotte and Jimmy had to remind her not to put the thistle and bracelet in her mouth.  
Once they left, Jimmy decided to send letters to Grant, Jonesy, and Robert to tell them he had some tunes for the next album and wanted to know when would be a good time for all of them to meet again. He almost didn't send one to Bonham because Bonham gave him a letter that Peter had arrived at his farm bit he decided to send one anyway since they needed him too but would wait a couple more days.  
"Oh, Jimmy...," she whispered.  
He turned around and saw her. She was dressed in a snow-white Celtic dress that revealed the top of her cleavage and was slit on her knees, leaving her calves. Her regal crown seemed to shine like her white hair and face.  
"Since you have treasured my gifts, I will let you keep the thistles but not the crystal as you already are creative without a crystal or magic powers. It's in you, you have it in your soul."  
Jimmy was touched to hear the Queen of the Fairies praise him that he had no idea what to say other then bow and whisper; "Thank you, my Queen."  
"No need to thank me, James. We are all amazed by how you and your mates have brought a bit of the Briton magic to other countries because of your music. Perhaps more Britons or Briton descendants may keep us alive until the end of time if they follow you and your mates' examples by music, film, or books. Farewell and remember that the Fey are always with you as sure as your God is, my son... James Patrick Page."  
She gave him one last kiss in his forehead but he didn't pass out though he did feel very lightheaded that he had to sit down to regain his balance.  
When he got his bedroom, he saw that the thistles were there but not in the luminous blue pot, instead in the Japanese one he'd bought in the 1970 tour. And he also saw a sprig of Scottish heather that smelled so wonderful, he sighed as he took a whiff. He hoped that Bonham would enjoy his time with the fairies even as he was still amazed that he and his bandmates had been given such an honour to receive visits from the fairies and old Gods and still managed to get their film nearly complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black agate is not always fully black and can have white banding around it but it's supposed to have peaceful and healing energy along with bringing courage and success. It also helps with casting spells and creativity, appropriate for someone like Jimmy Page. As a bonus, this crystal has Astrological ties with Capricorn, his sign. I thank my witch friend and the book Crystal Magic: Mineral Wisdom for Pagans & Wiccans by Sandra Kynes for this information.


	4. Moby Dick: A Fairy Helps a Simple Farmer With His Simple (And Occasionally Fast) Life

John Bonham drove his car around, being followed in another car by Peter. He felt so happy being in the countryside. Not that he hated touring and seeing new places since he did like how California was so warm and friendly and he loved Japan for its delicious food, he just loved being with his family that much. John was an Englishman at heart and he would always be. Peter had already filmed him at his farm, Old Hyde, along with moments between him, Pat, and Jason, scenes of John in his favourite pub, and the scenes of him driving his motorcycle in the road and a night scene of him driving it in the London streets. Now Peter was filming John driving his car. John loved to drive especially on dragsters. His T Hot Rod Ford Model sped through the road. It may not have been build for speed but John knew how to go fast without having to put himself in harm's way.  
When John reached a service station as he was running low on petrol, that's when Peter had to stop filming and say; "Cut!" Peter wasn't that surprised to learn that John really wasn't much of a talker but he was surprised that if he gave John a command, John would do it all without doing anything halfway. Peter had to learn that the hard way...

The previous week, Peter was filming John cleaning the Ford. Peter managed to get closeups of the car but after John put down the rag, Peter said; "Cut!" And then John looked at Peter and said; "Why did you say that?"  
"Because we're done filming."  
"You may be done filming but I'm not done cleaning the car. So don't shout 'cut' unless you're out of film or I will not get anything done."  
Peter swallowed, remembering what Robert had said about John being stubborn and not doing things halfway. "But I have to say it to say that we're done filming. It's how directing is."  
"You are right but Peter, I can't get anything done if you say it. So will you please wait until I am done to say 'cut'? But you can say it in my house. You know how Jason can be."  
The two men chuckled because when they had tried to film John and Pat dancing, Jason had walked in shot, trying to dance and making noises. Peter had to say it loudly to get their attention and John had to tell Jason to go to sleep as it was way past his bedtime. Pat tucked him in.  
"So do you understand what I'm saying, Peter?" John said.  
"I do, John." They shook hands to seal the deal, both unaware that a fairy was watching them, a look of concern in her face but also gentleness.

****

At the service station, John and Peter filled up their tanks. Peter said to John; "Shall we film you in your 1971 Revolution III dragster at the races tomorrow?"  
"Yes, Peter. Just be careful, the races can be scary to film."  
Peter nodded, remembering seeing someone film a horse race and one of his classmates film in the Outback. His classmate who filmed in the Outback nearly lost a crew member due to the kangaroos hopping around.  
"And if anything happens to me, please inform Pat, Robert, John Paul Jones, Jimmy, and Grant immediately." He always knew the risks of racing dragsters and often told the racing team that small spiel because such is the life of the racers; one bad crash could be either the worst or last day of their lives.  
Peter nodded and said; "Good luck and I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I will be there at seven in the morning, is that okay with you?"  
"Yes. See you then, I better go buy some more film."  
Peter drove off. John drove his way back home. As he drove, he heard a voice say; "John..."  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
"John Henry Bonham...," the now clearly female voice said.  
He stopped the car because only his parents, Pat, Robert, Jones, Jimmy, and Peter Grant knew his full name and also because he couldn't see the one who was saying his name.  
"Who's there?" he asked again, looking out by the window.  
"I'm right here," the voice said. And then Iolanthe materialised, wearing a blue Celtic dress that covered her body save for a small slit that exposed her ankles and a neckline that exposed her collarbone. Her transparent wings seemed to shine in the sunlight. Her silver-blonde hair blew in the breeze and she wore a crown of flowers. Her appearance was like ripples in a pond and John was surprised by her face resembling Pat and his mother.  
"I am Iolanthe. And I am here to help you with your fantasy sequence. I came because I have visited your friend John Baldwin, the goddess Rhiannon visited your mate Robert Plant, and my mother Queen Maeve just visited Jimmy Page. We are all in awe of what you four are doing with your film and your fantasy sequences. It was I who made the weather easier for the crew to film you."  
John was very confused and wondered if he had been drinking to have hallucinated a beautiful woman that resembled his Pat and his mother. So he reached out a hand to touch Iolanthe and she rippled even more.  
"You're a... Fairy," he gasped. He didn't grow up hearing the tales that much but even he wasn't stupid enough not to recognize Iolanthe as a Fey. But why was she here visiting him and his mates? Jimmy was more of a believer than him or Robert and Jones.  
"Yes, I am. And I see you have doubts, questions, and a desire to return home. Well, to prove it, I shall leave you a gift that you must treasure for seven days."  
Now John felt a small twinge of fear that she must've done something to his family but Iolanthe said; "Your family is safe and will always be safe with help from us, John Bonham. The Fey are always with the Britons and you as sure as your God is."  
She smiled and put a hand on his face. It seemed to soothe him. She disappeared after blowing him a kiss. John was about to turn on the engine when he saw that he was no longer at the road but at his car shop- as Pat called it for all the cars John collected were parked there- in Old Hyde. He instantly knew it had to have been Iolanthe's powers that made him come home faster.  
He got out of his car and saw that Pat and Jason were shoveling hay in the stables. He let out a relieved and happy sigh. When he got to his living room, he found two drumsticks and a horseshoe. He didn't recognise the drumsticks but they were a splendid white and smelled of fresh pine. The horseshoe was small and could fit into his pocket, it also felt warm on his fingers.  
"The drumsticks were made by my mother. And the horseshoe came from Macha, Irish goddess of horses. Don't fret, your family will assume you've always had these. Treasure your gifts for seven days," Iolanthe said though he couldn't see her.  
He smiled as he held the drumsticks and horseshoe.

****

At seven o'clock, Peter and John were at the racetrack. The pit crew was making sure that the dragster was in tip-top shape. John also had been fitted in his racing outfit. Peter filmed the entire time, making sure he didn't bump into anyone or on the dragster.  
Peter did stop filming for a few minutes as he also had to get into his racing outfit to film John racing- his dragster was called the Swift Racer IV from 1970- but he also put in a small camera on John's dragster for closeups and asked for Ray to film for him.  
John smiled as the pit crew put on his helmet. John stepped into the dragster. He could feel the adrenaline pumping and couldn't let go of his smile as he started the engine. Peter started his dragster but felt very nervous when the flames from behind him and John's dragster started.  
Then a gunshot was heard, signaling it was time to go. Everyone on the stands cheered. The flames were put out on their own though two people from the pit crew used the fire extinguishers as a precaution. However, Peter remained in his dragster as he was a bit too scared to drive. John sped off, occasionally making the camera Peter had placed on the dragster shake. Once John hit 150 mph, the parachute opened to make sure he would slow down to get to the finishing line, which he did. The camera in the dragster filmed it all and so did Ray from a safe distance.  
John didn't get mad at Peter for not filming him and helped Peter get out of his dragster. He said as Peter apologised for being unable to drive and film near him; "Racing isn't for everyone, I understand."  
"Thank you. You were amazing. And there I was, stuck in this car while Ray and that camera I placed on yours captured it all."  
"As I said, racing isn't for everyone. Robert almost had a heart attack the first time I let him see me race. And I believe I owe you a drink."  
"That you do, John, since I have finished your sequence. I do apologise if my presence has been a pain to you and your family. Robert and Jimmy were not lying when they told me how much you love your wife and son and how much you love being here."  
"Well, at least Jason has learned to behave 'round guests. And I must say, I am glad that you knew how to respect my family and even me."  
"I had to learn that three times already. I pray I shall never forget that."  
"Good. Now how's about that drink?"  
"Now you're talking." The two men laughed.

****

Everyone celebrated at John's favourite pub. Peter was glad that he was finally finished with the fantasy sequences of the film and now came the hard work of editing all the scenes and having to run it with Peter Grant and the band one last time but that would be possibly in the summer or fall as the band would also be working on their fifth album.  
When Peter left, John felt so relaxed that he could finally enjoy time with Pat and Jason. At the end of the week, he was hit the most wonderful news he could've heard; Pat was pregnant and the baby would arrive next year.  
He sent telegrams to Jones, Jimmy, Robert, Peter Grant, Mick, Deborah, and their parents announcing the news and all replied- his parents' and Robert's answering telegrams arriving faster- congratulations.  
That night, he put the drumsticks near his drum kit and tucked Jason to sleep in his bed. He was still overjoyed that he was gonna be a father again and knew that he didn't care if Pat would have another son or a daughter, he would love him/her and Jason would be a great big brother.  
He went upstairs to their bedroom and found Pat asleep in bed. He smiled and kissed her head. He took out the horseshoe and placed it near his drawer as he prepared himself for bed.  
"John...," Iolanthe said. He turned around and saw her. She was wearing the same dress she wore the first time they met only the dress was white instead of blue.   
Her silver-blonde hair was tied into a braid while her silver crown sparkled in the lamplight, her transparent wings seemed to glitter, and Celtic symbols including his own were on her collarbone.  
"Since you treasured the drumsticks, you are allowed to keep them. The horseshoe will be returned to Macha as it belongs to her but as you did treasure it, she thanks you. Now that you and your mates have completed your quests, we are all proud of the four of you."  
John actually blushed at the praise and became speechless.  
"I came to bid you good luck with your film and to say goodbye. Fare thee well, John Henry Bonham. Remember that the Fey are always with you as sure as your God is. Farewell." She kissed his forehead and he felt so lightheaded that he passed out but he was lifted up and put in bed next to Pat thanks to Iolanthe's powers.  
When he woke up in the morning, he found the drumsticks on his drawer. They still smelled of fresh pine and looked good as new despite the fact he had been using them more than a few times. And where the horseshoe had been, there was now a sprig of blue heather tied like a bouquet. When he took a whiff, he sighed as the heather reminded him of being in Wales with Robert, Jimmy, and Jones.  
John could hardly believe that he and his mates had visits from the Fey and Old Gods but somehow, having them there while they did their fantasy sequences made all that time more fun and exciting than stressful and boring.   
It would be a wonderful story to add in the abundance of Led Zeppelin legends. With the help of the Fey and Old Gods, they got their fantasy sequences done and all came out with wonderful memories and gifts to cherish forever.  
Some legends may be too unbelievable to be true but every legend has a lesson to be learned and for Led Zeppelin; their lesson was that if you manage to combine the old ways with the new ways in what you wish to accomplish such as making a film, doing music or telling a story, anything is possible.


End file.
